Bro
WHEN A SISCON BROTHER AND A BROCON SISTER BECOME HONEST ONE ANOTHER Siscon Ani to Brocon Imouto ga Shoujiki ni Nattara A UNIQUE ROMANTIC STORY FEATURING PHILIA SHIPPING BETWEEN TEENS. Chapter 9 of the manga " When You Want to Know the Secret of Deliciousness " ( Scroll down for Omake ( Extra ) 9.5 : " When Your Smile Becomes Dazzling " ) Previously The other day when is was sunny in the morning, but rainy in the afternoon, Uta was sensible enough to bring an umbrella with her to school. But somebody else, who will remain nameless, was not that smart. Uta sees him running in the rain on her way from school in the afternoon. Dumb ass . . . . . . .Wait ! . . . . . . It's Ritsu !!! Uta offers to share the umbrella, and with the two lovers walking together under the umbrella, the mood shifts to romantic. They almost share a kiss, right out in public. But all is not lost when the two get to see a wonderful rainbow shortly after the rain stops ! Chapter Overview Uta greatly admires her mom's ability to prepare and serve the family's meals. One day she even follows mom's every move in the kitchen, taking notes on a notepad. However, Uta's cooking efforts seem to her to be lacking. What is mom's 'secret ingredient' ? It isn't in the recipe, it's her own version of 'a mother's love' that is put into every meal. When the parents step out for an evening's event, Uta sees her chance to cook a bang-up dinner for Ritsu. She follows mom's steps exactly. Then she mentally puts in her love for Ritsu, and her love of cooking into hercooking efforts. Sure enough, Ritsu is overjoyed with his meal, eaten and relished together with Uta. So much so that he is willing afterward to wash all the dishes and pans, as well as clean the bathtub ! This Chapter's Story One evening, Uta and Ritsu are eating dinner with their parents. So nice that the family can enjoy a meal together. And what a meal ! Both siblings are amazed and delighted with how wonderful the food was presented and tasted. Uta, already a good cook herself, silently thinks to herself that she has to find out the secret to her mom's excellent food preparation and presentation. Uta is already very good at fixing pancakes, but she teases herself with the thought of what would make the best 'topping' for her pancakes ? Having her brother enjoy eating them, of course ! Next time mom is in a cooking mood, Uta is right by her side with pen and notebook in hand, taking copious notes. Uta explains to mom that she wants to be really good at cooking, just like her. In fact, Uta wants mom to teach her the secret to making great Japanese gratin. Mom takes the time to show Uta how it's done. But when Uta tastes her own creation, she declares that it is not as good as mom makes. What was the secret that was apparently overlooked ? Mom answers, " A Mother's Love " ! This being nothing more that thinking and wishing about how the family will enjoy her efforts in making the gratin. That is the 'secret ingredient' ! Mom is happy that Uta has such interest in learning from her, and wants to know if Uta wants to make something for someone ? Maybe a 'boyfriend' perhaps ? Uta is mortified by that comment 'so close to home' ! Mom indicates that her good cooking is one way that she impressed father. That weekend, in the evening, mom and dad are going out for a good time together, leaving the siblings alone to fend for themselves. They are to arrange for their own dinner, so Ritsu asks Uta what she wants to order out and have delivered ? No way ! Uta is fired up to prepare and serve dinner tonight ! As she goes through the processes, she thinks about that 'secret ingredient' that mom had told her about. She thinks about Ritsu, and how she can please him with a good meal. Halfway through the food prep, Ritsu peeks in the kitchen, asking if he can help ? Uta shoos him out, telling him that he can help with the dish washing later. One taste at the dinner table, and Ritsu is absolutely amazed ! He tells Uta that her cooking skills have definitely gone way up ! Asked if she used a 'secret ingredient' for the gratin, Uta unabashedly answers that she, in fact, did ! Guess ??? Ritsu says that he doesn't know the secret, but tells Uta to make the gratin again so that he will have another chance to guess. Uta matter-of-factly points out that she makes a bento for him everyday. Ritsu tops off the excellent meal with a hearty " THANK YOU " for always cooking treats for him. Uta becomes embarrassed, and blushed deeply. After of several moments of blushing and wallowing in deep and satisfying delight, Uta remarks that if Ritsu is truly grateful for the wonderful meal, he can wash all the pots, pans, and dishes, and clean the bathtub, too ! Ritsu gleefully acknowledges, " YES, MA'AM !!! " Omake ( Extra ) Omake ( Extra ) : " When Your Smile Becomes Dazzling " Ritsu wants to repay Uta for the excellent dinner the other evening, but is somewhat surprised that Uta wants nothing more than such a child-like desire of eating and enjoying sweets. Ritsu rewards her, and is rewarded a second time by seeing her wonderful, innocent child-like smile ! Commentary and Manga Fan's Comments Glen Gabriel Palaya / 31 weeks ago / 5 likes Their parents look alike as well.... Nicolai Clët / 36 weeks ago / 11 likes thinks to himself--- I will do everything for my loli ! 叶沫 / 1 year ago / 19 likes Praise!! the Cuteness! Wesley Moore / 1 year ago That chapter was cute !!! Erick Robert RestLife / 1 year ago Feed the tummy; get the heart ! Erwin Maou-sama / 1 year ago / 5 likes Just seeing her face so deeply makes u weep. Kuroo Najimi / 1 year ago / 2 likes hahaha think of someone special ........Uta thinks of 'onii-chan' HAHAHAHAHA OMAKE COMMENTS Shreya Roy / 1 year ago / 2 likes Such a cute sibling's love; more updates please! Arjay Medida Roma / 1 year ago / 6 likes Welcome to Hell, Dude !!! Kaizer Kerberos / 1 year ago / 1 like Welp... I just happen to know that Hell has this sort of utopia......... Category:Chapter Stories and Info